


Let the Light in

by mariothellama



Series: Robert and Marco [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottoming from the Top, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, M/M, Marco's POV, Professional Rivalry, talking about negative feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Robert wants to make the news of their engagement public and that means that Marco has to have a very difficult conversation  with him, one that he has been putting off for as long as possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts).



> This is the third part of a trilogy that began with 'Let the Poison Out' and continued with 'Let the Love Back in'
> 
> My dear Blue_Night You asked for Marco's POV and I wasn't sure if I would ever write it or post it as it it might have been too painful/too personal. But then this idea came to me. And since you are sick, I thought some angst with a happy end might aid the recovery.
> 
> My dear Janie94 The two other parts of this trilogy were a joint gift to you and Blue_Night, so the third one had to be too. I might have spent slightly too long looking at pictures of Robert with his shirt off recently (purely in the name of research of course).

Marco walked home in the chill of a cold Munich winter’s evening. It was dark, but the sky was clear and he could see the wonder of the night sky above him. Home wasn’t a where, it was a who - it was where Robert was. And that is how it would always be for Marco.

He reached inside his coat to where the precious ring Robert had given him hung on a chain round his neck, nestled close to his skin, the metal warm from his body heat. He loved to feel its comforting weight there throughout the day, but he longed even more to wear it proudly on his finger where it truly belonged.

Robert had no idea that Marco took it off every morning as he left the house, only returning it to his hand on the way home.

He could have lied and said that it would damage his credibility at work. There was some truth in that and Robert would have accepted that explanation without question. There were still double standards. Nobody said that wearing a wedding or engagement ring, mentioning your partner or having a picture of them on your desk was flaunting your sexuality if they were the opposite gender. But when your partner was of the same gender, people saw it differently.

But that wasn’t the real reason. Marco had the balls to confront that prejudice, in fact he was raring to do so. He was successful enough and brought in enough money for the company to get away with it.

And the one thing Marco would not do was lie to Robert. Their relationship was based on truth and honesty. Since Robert had raised the question of making their engagement public and having a big party, inviting not just their family and friends but their closest work colleagues, Marco couldn’t put this discussion off any longer. Which is why he was now walking home as slowly as possible.

Marco sighed. Their relationship was perfect. Well they argued about the usual things that every couple did like whose turn it was to put out the rubbish, but they never had any serious disagreements.

Even the one issue that sometimes clouded their happiness, their professional rivalry, was rarely a problem. In fact most of the time it was a positive. It was good being with someone who understood, who understood the constant pressure, the fear of being judged, the fear of failure, the travelling, the long hours and the hard work, the fact that this was the time they had to make the most of their careers.

They were there for each other and supported one other. Neither of them would have been as successful without the other. They were a true partnership. And they had found a way to deal with those rare times when the pain and the hurt threatened to spill over and poison their relationship, when the humiliation of losing out on yet another deal left Marco feeling numb, dead and empty inside.

Marco hated what he made Robert do, but he cherished the fact that Robert did it because he loved him and would always give him what he needed. It wasn’t the roughness of the sex. Robert would have happily fucked Marco into the mattress ten times a night if his stamina permitted. It was asking Robert to fuck him instead of making love. It was asking Robert to hurt him. It was the cold, dark clarity of nothingness that Marco needed in order to make him able to feel again, to find his physical and emotional release.

Above all it was the fact that Robert hated taking pleasure from it. And the vicious circle was that Marco knew there was no way that Robert could be intimate with the man he loved and desired so much and not find satisfaction.

But the one time they had tried discussing it instead - well arguing about it would be more accurate - had been so terrifying and they had come so close to ripping their relationship apart that neither of them had ever wanted to risk it again. There were things that once said could not be unsaid, that would drip like insidious poison into their love, wearing it away over time with the drip, drip, drip of its acid abrasion.

That was why today was so hard. If they were going to be a couple in public, if they were going to celebrate their engagement, there were things that Marco needed to say. Hiding wasn’t healthy either.

Robert was sitting on the sofa when Marco came home. His face lit up as he saw him, stretching out his arms and pulling Marco down into a big hug, nuzzling briefly against his hair before they settled down to enjoy just being close to one another again. Marco loved these moments, his head lying against Robert’s shoulder, his legs curled comfortably across Robert’s lap, feeling big, strong arms holding him safe and secure.

‘How was your day, babe? Everything OK?’

‘Yes,’ sighed Marco, ‘but I need to talk to you. It’s important. But first … Can we … ?’

Robert shifted round to look at Marco, stroking over his cheekbone tenderly with a rough, slightly calloused thumb. He recognised that look in Marco’s eyes. ‘Of course. Whatever you need. You know that. I’ll always give you what you need.’

‘Can we try something different?’ Marco swallowed hard, nervously waiting for Robert’s answer.

***

Marco looked down at Robert lying naked on their bed. He had undressed Robert slowly and carefully, prolonging the moment as long as possible.  They made a handsome couple he knew that, fair and dark, similar in height and build, even if Robert was slightly taller and more heavily muscled than he was. Marco sometimes mused on just how good they must look together in bed, their bodies intertwined and writhing together in ecstasy, contrasting and complementing each other perfectly.

But not today. Today he needed something different. Something that he hoped might be easier for Robert as well. He smeared as much lube as he could over Robert’s hard cock, trying not to use too much pressure – he didn’t want Robert to come too soon - but Robert still moaned softly from the contact.

Marco knelt over Robert’s body with the lube still in his hand. Robert held out his hand for the tube. Marco hesitated until Robert reassured him, ‘It’s OK. I know what you need.’

And it felt so good as he felt Robert’s fingers between his thighs, sliding between his ass cheeks and rubbing over his hole with slippery fingers. Not penetrating him, but massaging him, relaxing him as much as he could. The sensation of Robert’s skilled fingers gliding across his sensitive entrance always made Marco moan and today was no exception as he bent over Robert’s body, his hands resting lightly on his chest.

Marco felt almost disappointed when Robert took his fingers away, almost wanting him to go on. But Robert was right of course. And then Robert maneuvered Marco into position, the tip of his cock just nudging against Marco’s entrance. And then he stopped. And waited. Waited for Marco to move.

Marco was suddenly nervous. Normally it was Robert who had to break him open, it was Robert who had to force himself into him. All Marco had to do was to lie back and take it, to wait for the pain to turn to pleasure, to wait for the intrusion to turn to intimacy. To wait for the nothingness to turn into love. And it always did. And it always would between him and Robert.

Robert saw his doubts. ‘You don’t have to do this, Marco. I’ll give you what you want. I always will. You know that.’

And that was what gave Marco the courage to go on, the knowledge that Robert would always give him what he needed, no matter what it cost him. So he took a deep breath, forcing himself down, forcing the head of Robert’s cock through the tight outer ring of muscle. He hissed slightly at the pain, but he kept moving slowly and steadily.

He felt Robert’s big, strong hands on his hips, holding him firm and tight. It burned and he had to force himself to keep going at first, kept going by the feeling of Robert’s hands on his body keeping him grounded, keeping him focused.

It took a minute or two until he could take Robert all the way inside them. He longed to take a moment to get adjust to the feeling, but he never gave Robert that luxury. So he started to move, moving harder and faster than was really comfortable.

Robert began to encourage him, murmuring hoarse, hot words of love, lust and support.

‘You look so gorgeous like this, Marco … You have no idea how much I want you … how much I love you … You feel so good round me … so tight, so hot … You’re perfect … Go on, fuck yourself onto me … hard … harder … as hard as you can … ’

Robert speaking to him like this was a serious turn on for Marco. He began to relax, beginning to take pleasure from the feeling of Robert deep inside him, from the delicious friction of Robert’s cock. This was so much better than when Robert took him hard. They were doing this together, the two of them.

He leant forward, letting Robert shift him slightly so that he could stimulate his prostrate with every thrust. After all these years together Robert knew his body inside and out and knew exactly how to drive him crazy with desire or satisfy him completely. And that was the biggest turn on of all.

Marco was panting and gasping now, his thighs trembling with the sheer effort of thrusting himself onto Robert. Sweat dripped from his body, falling onto Robert’s flushed skin. But he felt glorious, strong and powerful with Robert underneath him.

This time Robert let go first, unable to hold back with Marco hot, tight and clenching round him, with the magnificent sight of Marco like that above him. Marco stilled his movements, watching Robert thrust as deep as he could inside him, arching his back with a hoarse cry as he came.

Marco slumped onto Robert’s body, totally exhausted. Robert nestled him close, kissing his hair as he stroked him to his climax. It didn’t take long until he came moaning and twitching against Robert’s hip.

They lay comfortably for a while, ignoring the sticky mess for now. Some things were more important.

Eventually Robert asked, ‘OK? Was that enough for you?’

‘More than OK,’ sighed Marco contentedly, ‘it was perfect … better … with you … ’

‘Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?’

Marco snuggled closer to Robert, needing the security of the warmth of his body.

‘It’s about the engagement party.’

‘We don’t need to have one if you don’t want to.’

‘No, I do. It’s just … it’s just most of my friends from work don’t know about you.’

Robert was surprised, but he tried not to show it. ‘Is it because … ’

‘No, it’s not because I’m gay. I’m proud of you … of us, but … well it’s because of where you work.’

Now Robert was really surprised. ‘I know we work for rival companies, but that shouldn’t matter. We both know what is confidential and shouldn’t be talked about in private. People should know and respect that.’

‘No, it’s not that.’

Robert was struggling to understand now. ‘But the people I am closest at work know about you and it isn’t a problem.’

Marco saw a way to explain. ‘That’s the point. It’s easier for you. Yes, we are rivals, but you will always be bigger, more successful. That’s the way it will always be and there’s no way to change it. I’ve accepted that. Accepted it long ago.

But it hurts. Sometimes it really hurts. It hurts never being quite good enough, always being second best. It hurts that the competition between us can never be equal. It hurts that our best people always have to move on. Always playing catch-up, always one step behind. And some of my colleagues aren’t always OK with that. To be completely honest, I’m not always OK with that.’

Robert hugged Marco close, kissing his forehead as tenderly as possible. He knew just how much it had cost Marco to tell him this.

‘So what do we do?’

‘There‘s nothing we can do. That’s the whole point. But I don’t want to keep our relationship a secret at work anymore. I want to be able to wear the ring you gave me with pride. We just need to accept that some people might not approve. And I couldn’t tell you that without telling you why and that that I understand how they feel to some extent. I don’t want to have secrets from you. I love you too much.’

Robert smiled at Marco before kissing him as long and as deep and as hard as he could.

‘Maybe we can go shopping at the weekend and buy me an engagement ring too?’

‘That would be perfect,’ answered Marco, snuggling up as close as he could to Robert, at peace with himself and the world once more, at least for just now.


End file.
